Whispers
Searching... Retrieving message log. Date: Dec-16-08 Undertow 12/16/08 (Sat) So, the Pendulum is in Boston. That last Seeker tells me that he thought it would be safer in the hands of those researching it. Of course, he won't trust the Librarian with it, so he handed it off to someone nearby. I wonder how long this chain will continue. Will Snow White ever give up? '' ''Veil 12/16/08 (Sat) I'm beginning to worry about the Seeker that's actually trying to track her down. I wonder if the idiot knows it's in Boston now. Even though he's not too bright, he's frighteningly tenacious. '' ''JuiQui 12/16/08 (Sat) '' He not after the woman anymore, just the Object. He's a Seeker now. He and Snow White just arrived at the location. This will be interesting to watch.'' Undertow 12/16/08 (Sat) '' Why would you be following him at this point? You should stay as far away from them as possible. Don't forget, you're the one that gave the damn thing up in the first place.'' Veil 12/16/08 (Sat) Maybe the coward wants to atone for how much he's put our kind to shame. You've made the disreputable name of "Seeker" taste even worse on the tongue. '' ''JuiQui 12/16/08 (Sat) Unfortunately, you're right. I should have never given up the Pendulum, no matter how much Snow White were to follow me. I should have tried harder, as a Seeker. A Seeker is meant to find the Objects, not keep them away. Veil 12/16/08 (Sat) Well, you're finally starting to sound like one of us, so-called "Seeker" Though don't let it get to your head. Do us all a favor and go hang yourself! Maybe that act will be enough to salvage your pathetic existence. JuiQui 12/16/08 (Sat) I'll prove myself. Not to you; I don't need to prove anything to you, only to myself. I'm going to get Her back. Then, I'll have a lovely couple. I fall to my knees as Snow White's hands clench around my throat, threatening to squeeze the life out of me. My vision spins, but I can make one thing out clearly: her face is filled with anger, and mine with terror. I claw at the backs of her hands, trying to rip them away, but I am far too weak. It can't end like this, not before I've done something to make this right! I can't give up now. I'm so close. So close... At this moment, I hear something. A voice. A whisper. I can't make out any of the words, but the voice is so close to me, it's like I can reach out and grab it. It grows louder as the darkness threatens to consume me. It says, "Save me." I punch her in the neck with all of my strength, a reflexive movement, and she backs away, clutching her throat and coughing. For a moment, she looks almost ready to vomit, hunching over, but she locks her eyes back on me and begins to advance again. Now, I've drawn out the knife that Allen had tried to kill me with. She stops a few feet from me, eyes on my knife. She looks up at me, and I recognize that I've stopped her for the time being. How long is that going to last? "What the hell?!"is the first thing out of my mouth. "I'm trying to help you!" "You understand nothing" she repeats monotonously. "I do!" I veritably scream at her. My shout is muffled by the snow all around us, falling dead in the air. She stares at me a little longer, before I take a few steps forward and plant the edge of the knife against her neck. She doesn't make any move to resist, but locks eyes with me. "I do" I seethe at her through clenched teeth. "I understand. The Holder of Change told me what they used to be." Her eyes widen in astonishment, so I continue. "I can hear their voices. Holders, Seekers, and Objects are all alike, aren't they? The Objects aren't just inanimate things, they're...They want us to be with them." Everything I was saying was the truth. I could see it reflected in her eyes as well. Yet, there was still one thing I didn't understand. That's why I came here, I needed to find out. The Objects are the ones that drive us to Seek, but why? "Why do we have to seek the Objects? Why do they need us?" Her expression slowly shifts to one of complete detestation. "It's their love. They just want to be held." Suddenly, she bats my arm out of the way and wraps one hand back around my throat. I try to resist, but my legs give out and she topples onto me, slamming down onto my chest. As the wind is knocked out of me, she grabs my weapon arm with her other hand and slams it down hard into the ground. The force of the blow is incredible; I scream out as I feel the snap of my wrist breaking. "Where...is She?" Looking down at me, the darkness around her eyes becomes more intense. In fact, her eyes completely fade away, leaving only two deep pits. It's the same as when I stared into the empty eye sockets of the Holder of Change. Once again, I experience true fear. My heart catches in my throat, and I have to struggle to keep from bursting into tears. Her figure weighs down on my body like a ton of bricks. My windpipe is slowly crushing in. I don't even have the strength to struggle anymore. I want to get away, I have to get away from this demonic woman. I can almost feel the revolver in my hand, and I'm desperate to put it between my eyes again. She's leaning closer to me now, as if she's going to suck my very soul from my mouth. The dark pits of her eyes are spreading slowly, becoming far too large. Black cracks are appearing around them, splitting her perfect white skin. I can hear her. No, it's not her, it's the water. The sound of the rushing dark water is coming from her. I can also hear the Pendulum, whispering in my ear, "Save me." I look up at the Pendulum, hanging high in the oak tree, where I had thrown it just before Snow White had arrived. Suddenly, the dark pits are gone, only her two eyes. She sees my expression, and follows my gaze up to the oak tree. A fierce want appears in her face, and without realizing it, she releases just enough pressure on my injured arm. When I swing my arm upward, my hand rolls painfully on my wrist, but connects hard with her chin, making her scream in pain and lean upward. I shove her off with all of my strength and try to run to the tree, but she grabs my ankle. When I hit the ground, I catch myself with my good hand and roll over, punching her in the temple. She comes back from the blow quickly and lashes out with her fingers, her fingernails scratching deep lines in my leg. The knife is on the ground beside me, and I quickly pick it up and cut her deep across the forearm. She screams and howls like an animal, trying to crawl toward me, but I've freed myself. I have to get to the Pendulum. I need to get there first. It's just a short distance away, and Snow White will never catch me. But, there's already someone standing by the tree. And that person fires a bullet into my chest.